


So When’s the Wedding?

by TamaoMiko



Series: Milanor x Yggdra Prompt Oneshots [2]
Category: Yggdra Union
Genre: Casual, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaoMiko/pseuds/TamaoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP acting very friendly and playful/teasing with one another…. and then suddenly someone shouts out to them “so when’s the wedding?!”</p><p>http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/97216923209/imagine-your-otp-acting-very-friendly-and#_=_</p>
            </blockquote>





	So When’s the Wedding?

**Author's Note:**

> Another Milanor x Yggdra fic and another from a prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/97216923209/imagine-your-otp-acting-very-friendly-and#_=_

It was a sunny and peaceful day for the town. The trees and the grass were blown by the light wind and at the same time being lit up by the sun. A young boy with silver hair and blue eyes fell asleep with a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes watching and sitting beside him.

“Hey…” The girl whispered. “Wake up.”

The boy heard her say that, so he woke up and slowly put his body in a sitting position while the girl smiled.

“You fell asleep, Milanor.” The girl said.

Milanor yawned and rubbed his eyes as she said that. “I guess I was tired…”

“And to tell you that you look cute when you sleep…” The girl commented.

“…Huh?”

“It’s kind of sweet how you sleep. It’s just…cute.”

“W-What? Y-Yggdra!” Milanor blushed. “What do you m-mean it’s cute?”

Yggdra only giggled. The boy pouted and blushed at the same time. “You’re just joking with me, aren’t you?”

Yggdra smiled and replied, “I’m telling the truth…”

And that reply made Milanor blush more.

But then Yggdra suggested, “Hey, let’s play a game.”

“Game? What game?”

“We’ll run…” Yggdra pointed to a tree that is almost 3 meters far from them. “Until we reach that tree, and whoever reaches the tree first wins.”

Milanor stood up and said, “Deal!”

* * *

 

They started running, but it seems that Milanor won.

“What?” Yggdra was surprised. “You’re that fast?”

“That’s what my title, “The Silver Wolf” is for. Have you forgotten?”

“…Well, no…”

Milanor ruffled her hair and smiled. “Don’t worry, someday you’ll be fast as I am—no, you’ll be way more faster.”

Yggdra chuckled as her hair was being ruffled. But then a voice shouted over to them as he walked over to them, “Hey! I saw you two earlier!” It was Cruz.

“So?”

“I have a question: when’s the wedding?”

“…what?”

“I said, ‘When’s the wedding?’”

Yggdra and Milanor blushed. “W-What? Y-You think that we were…”

The two were left speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. I added Cruz. And you know what I’ll say: I’m sorry for mistakes and no flames please.


End file.
